deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guts VS Kirito
Berserk VS Sword Art Online! These two badass, Black Swordsmen finally duke it out! But which one deserves the title? Death Battle by CodeBrode (With help from Guts_theblackswordsman, The_Ice_Sniper, and Kaneki_Eyepatch_Ken) Description Wiz: These two are called "The Black Swordsmen" and for good reason... Boomstick: I don't know Wiz, their skin looks a little white to me Wiz:........ Boomstick: What? Wiz: (Sigh) But, only one can carry the name of "Black Swordsman" Boomstick: I am so fucking ready! Wiz: Guts, The Branded Swordsman from Berserk.......... Boomstick: And Kirito, The Beater from Sword Art Online.....Heh heh Wiz: Now the nerd debates can finally end Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Guts Wiz: The world of Berserk is no paradise for any human being. Boomstick: Yeah, when you got Apostles, Psychotic Priests, and a goddamn Sea God, I would nope the fuck outta there. Wiz: But there is one monster who strikes fear into those monsters. Boomstick: The Struggler, The Hundred Man Slayer, The Black Swordsman......Guts Wiz: Born from the corpse of his hanged mother, Guts's life was terrible since day one Boomstick: Yeah you see, A mercenary group led by their leader Gambino, found Guts and so they adopted him. Or at least, Gambino's lover Shisu did. Wiz: After Shisu died from the plague, Guts was mentored by Gambino, who began to train Guts in sword combat. Due to not having any kid sized swords, Guts had to use a large one, which made him strong over time Boomstick: Unfortunately, this is were shit goes south. Over time Gambino developed a hatred for Guts and he blamed him for the death of his lover Shisu. So Gambino sold Guts to a fellow soldier, and Guts was raped at the age of 9 Wiz: Guts was forced to leave the mercenary group after killing his adoptive father in self defense. Guts would spend the next 6 years as a freelance mercenary until he was recruited into a mercenary group called the Band of The Hawk, led by their leader Griffith Boomstick: Don't forget about him! He will be important later on! Wiz: The Hawk's raiders would be Guts's first taste of comradery and friendship. He made friends, became happy, and started a romance with a fellow Hawk, Casca Boomstick: But it was short lived Wiz: After 3 years, Guts felt that it was time to leave, Guts leaving is what ultimately destroyed Griffith, yada yada sex yada yada crippled for life yada yada Guts returns yada yada more sex yada yada Rapist apostle monkey yada yada ya Boomstick: You sure are a great story teller Wiz Wiz: Why thank you Boomstick: Anyway, Griffith called for the God Hand, so they gave Griffith a choice: Become a god, or live as a cripple. So Griffith branded everyone including Guts, sacrificed the Band of the Hawk in order to become a god, and then he raped Casca to humiliate Guts. What a prick! Wiz: Guts fought hard to save her, but he failed, costing him an arm and an eye. Boomstick: Guts then dedicated his life to killing Griffith, along with the Apostles, servants of the God Hand. Bearing the Brand of Sacrifice makes Guts a literal demon magnet. So Guts had to live with the burden of killing apostles EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY Wiz: But to do this, he needs the right tools for the job. Guts carries Mini Bombs with spikes, which are more powerful than you'd think Boomstick: Throwing knives to slow down enemies, a small dagger for up close and personal, and a metal arm which has a repeater crossbow and a FUCKNG GODDAMN CANNON INSIDE OF IT! Wiz: Groovy Boomstick: But none of that compares to Guts' primary tool of destruction Wiz: The humongous, legendary "sword" known as Dragonslayer Boomstick: With a single swing of Dragonslayer, Guts can cleave through a man wearing heavy armor... along with his weapon, his horse, and any other people, animals, or demons that happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Wiz: Dragonslayer is 6ft tall, and weighs over 400 pounds. Boomstick: Just like my ex wife! Wiz: And it is completely ridiculous, I mean just LOOK at that thing! It defies all laws of physics! Boomstick: Though originally an ordinary blade, the blood of Apostles that were killed by it made the sword able to harm astral-based beings like the God Hand. Wiz: Guts is unstoppable is combat, He can move faster than the eye can track, killed one hundred soldiers in a single night, took on a Dragon made out of corundum, Killed an apostle who was fast enough to break the sound barrier, and he even survived getting beaten up by an apostle whose fists are made out of a material that not even dragonslayer can break. Boomstick: Guts is a massive risk taker and will do anything just to defeat his foes, like when he jumped into fire, or when allowed himself to be impaled just to gain an advantage, and he survives EVERY SINGLE TIME. Wiz: But theres one more thing that Guts has: His trump card Boomstick; THE MOTHERFUCKING BERSERKER ARMOR!!!! Wiz: Jesus Boomstick calm down! Boomstick: I CANT!!! Wiz: (Sigh) Anyway, The Berserker Armor seals off Guts's Nervous system, making him immune to pain,thus giving the wearer extraordinary levels of strength and endurance. Boomstick: The armor can temporarily fix injuries: binding bleeding wounds, reinforcing broken bones, and forcibly fixing dislocated joints, piercing the flesh with thin barbs and spikes if necessary. Rather than actually healing its wearer, the armor heals itself when pierced by powerful thrust attacks. Wiz: It will let you fight on until all of your bones are shattered and the last drop of your blood is spilled. Boomstick: And yes, it forces guts to give in to his inner demons making him reckless as fuck, but who cares at this point? Wiz: Gods, Apostles, Bugs, Fish, Hiatuses, not even CGI can stop this Berserker. Guts: My sword has gotten very dull. However, it's three times as thick and does three times the damage of a normal sword. You'd better pray you die quickly or this could be painful. Kirito Wiz: What if you could live in a video game? A World were you fight alongside your friends? Boomstick: If I could do that then hell, I would go to Metal Gear Solid V.....For obvious reasons...... (Picture of Quiet pops up) Boomstick: Heh heh, reasons...... Wiz: (Groans) Anyway, this is the world of Sword Art Online Boomstick: There was one kid who was chosen to be one of the one thousand beta testers for the closed beta of Sword Art Online. He only had one choice: Take on SAO and save everyone in it. Wiz: This kid's name was Kirigaya Kazuto Boomstick: Or......Kirito Wiz: Born on October 7, 2008, Kirigaya Kazuto was adopted by his aunt and uncle a year after his birth, when his biological parents died in an accident. He didn't really get along with other people and used online gaming to escape reality Boomstick: So this kids a gamer but how is he not a fatass? Wiz: Beats me Boomstick, beats me Boomstick: Anyway, Kirito was chosen to be one of the one thousand beta testers for the closed beta of Sword Art Online, the first ever Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (VRMMORPG) for the NerveGear, and later joined the official version of the game. He thus became one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in Sword Art Online, where he remained a solo player for the majority of the game, willingly taking on the role of a Beater to reduce discrimination against other former beta testers, as well as actively taking part in Boss battles as one of the Clearers. Earning him the nickname "The Black Swordsman". Wiz: So what? its no big deal, if you die in the video game than you can just respaw- Boomstick: No Wiz, If you die in the game, then you die in real life Wiz: Oh..... Boomstick: Hundreds of SAO survivors were diverted to ALO and being experimented on, because Sugoe wanted Asuna. Kirito was able to free them with the help of Ahiko Kayaba, and Sugoe was arrested. He later had a few other ventures into the virtual realms. Wiz: But he's just a scrawny little nerd! Boomstick: No Wiz, hes more than just that. Kiritos got some deadly shit up his sleeve. Wiz: Kirito is skilled in martial arts, sword fighting, even the ability to rapidly heal himself, so after getting his level to near-max, he was able to not die from… really anything. Boomstick: He also has some sick weapons, in one hand, he has the Elucidator, a sword capable of breaking other swords with ease, and the Dark Repulsor, which is more powerful than Elucidator, and longer, but less durable. But wait! theres more! Wiz: Ah yes, Kirito has a shit ton of swords. Like the Long Sword, the Blue Long Sword, and his most powerful sword, Holy Sword Excalibur. Which was forged by gods by the way. Boomstick: Kirito can fly, detect if an opponent is nearby or not, Use powerful sword skills, defeat beasts that are leagues above him, and he even defeated SAOs creator. Wiz: Kirito can even turn into a freakin monster, similar to the one he defeated using an attack called the "Starburst Stream". Boomstick: A 16 hit combo that can obliterate almost anything. Wiz: When in battle, Kirito becomes extremely fierce and aggressive. Sometimes he gets so aggressive that he can't recall what he had done. Kiritos emotions control him from time to time. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Kirito has been beaten before, every time by actual players, because he cannot predict human behavior as well as well as the behavior of of in game A.I's. ''' Wiz: Also lets not forget that most of his victories stem from his teammates help. And he has a pretty predictable fighting style, preferring his opponent to '''Boomstick: With or without help, Kirito sure is one aggressive motherfucker! Kirito: A beta tester? I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies. Most of the thousand beta testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up. You guys are much better than they are. But I'm not like them, I made it higher than all of them. That's right I am a Beater. From now on, don't confuse me with the other testers. Pre - Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle! Guts is seen slowly walking around the world of SAO, totally confused and mesmerized Guts: Where am I? How did I end up here? A random bystander walks past Guts Guts: Hey fella, what is this place? Bystander: This is the world of Sword Art Online Guts: World?! Bystander: Yes, as you can tell, we are-'' Guts runs past him and tries to find a way out. Kirito is seen walking around the world of SAO, he is talking to his friends, running around, and chatting with Asuna ''Asuna: Do you think we'll ever make it out of here? Kirito: ......Don't worry Asuna, Ill find a way, I promise. Even if I have to cut down every single monster here..... Kirito then senses somebody, somebody....strong Asuna: Whats wrong? Kirito: .......Wait here Kirito walks towards a crowd of people that are circling around a certain man. Kirito moves through everyone until he finally sees him. Guts: Where the hell am I? Whats going on here? '' ''Kirito: My name is Kirito, and you are? Guts: Guts Kirito: Nice to meet you Guts. Wh-'' ''Guts: Hey, kid, I can't stay here for long, I need to-'' The Beast of Darkness starts to consume Gut's mind ''Beast of Darkness: Kill Griffith, KILL GRIFFITH! Guts: No....Stop! Beast of Darkness: GET OUT OF HERE! KILL!!! CASCA!!! KILL!!! Guts: SHUT UP!!!!! Everybody, frightened, moves away from Guts Kirito: Look, I don't know who you are, but leave. I sense something demonic inside of you Guts: Look kid, theres someone I need to find. Tell me how the hell I can get out of here! Kirito: Don't you get it?! There is no way out!!!! Guts: Bullshit. Complete Bullshit Guts prepares his repeater crossbow and aims it at Kirito. (*Cues Hai Yo*) Guts: TELL ME NOW! Everyone takes out their swords, readying themselves. Kirito: No! He's mine. Get out of here! All of you! The Black Swordsman will handle this by himself! Guts: You will get me out of here or you.....will....DIE! Kirito unsheathes Dark Repulsor and Elucidator Kirito: HYAAAAAHH!!!! Kirito lunges at Guts, The Black Swordsmen begin their battle to the death FIGHT! Guts starts to fire bolts from the repeater crossbow at Kirito. Kirito effortlessly sidesteps 3 bolts. Guts sees the opportunity and takes out Dragonslayer and brings it down on Kirito. Kirito in the nick of time holds his swords and blocks the attack, but the force and weight of Dragonslayer knocks Kirito away. Kirito: What the hell?! What kind of sword is that?! Guts: Look kid, I don't want to kill you or your friends, just help me fi-'' ''Kiito: Oh now you're the "good guy" eh? That shit doesn't work on me! Guts: I don't want to do this kid! I've got to be somewhere! Kirito: Your words have no meaning, force your way past me! Guts:........Dont say I didn't give you an option Guts tosses two mini bombs at Kirito. Kirito, sensing the danger, jumps up and brings his swords down onto Guts's sword. Kirito starts to slash at the huge blade, pushing Guts back. After 6 slashes, Guts pushes into Kirito, making him stagger. The Black Swordsmen's swords clash. After 3 clashes, Kirito can't take the force of Dragonslayer, Kirito rolls to side and thrusts his swords towards Guts. Guts is able to react in time and dodges the attack Kirito: What?! Guts, giving Kirito one more chance, smacks the flat side of Dragonslayer against Kiritos back. Kirito is in pain. Guts: This is your last warning kid! Where is it?! Kirito is holding his back in pain. Kirito:........Fine ill tell you Guts lowers his hand to pick up Kirito. Kirito suddenly thrusts Elucidator and stabs Guts in the bicep. (*Cues Sword Art Online OST II - Got To Win) Guts: Agh!! You little shit! Guts drops Dragonslayer and grabs Kirito by the head. Guts reels back, and punches Kirito in the face with his metal arm. Blood starts to gush out of Kirito's nose. Kirito grabs Gut's arm and kicks him in the face. Guts is still holding on. Guts throws Kirito to the side and slowly walks towards him. (*Cues: Berserk - Sign) Guts: You pathetic fag, STAY OUTTA MY WAY!!! Kirito (thinking to himself): This guy is strong, but then again he's just a brute. All strength and no speed. Alright Kirito. Lets do this. Kirito: COME AT ME! Kirito gets into his stance. Guts does the same. The two stand there, waiting for an attack. Kirito: Well?! Are you gonna co-'' ''Guts: RUAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Guts rushes towards Kirito and slashes at him. Kirito dodges and slashes at Gut's ribs. Guts ignores the pain and keeps slashing at Kirito. Kirito deflects another thrust and tries to stab Guts, but the attack is stopped by Gut's metal arm. Kirito: What?! Guts brings his metal arm up hammers it onto Kirito's skull. Kirito grabs his head in pain as its starts to bleed. Kirito looks up, and sees Guts swing his sword from the side. Kirito jumps up as the blade flies under him. Kirito comes down and stabs Guts in the soldier with Dark Repulsor. Kirito: Gotcha! Blood starts to pour from Gut's shoulder. Guts clenches his teeth and swings his metal arm up with all of his might. Guts: HYAAAH!!!!! The metal arm strikes Dark Repulsor and it shatters. Kirito, shocked, falls back to the ground. Guts swings Dragonslayer down and Kirito blocks the titanic blade. The force and weight breaks his right arm. (*Cues: SAO OST- Luminous Sword) Kirito: AGHHHH! Kirito is in pain, but is not about to give up Guts: You're one tough kid, Ill give you that. But your fighting style is somewhat sloppy, too predictable Kirito: (Huff Huff) What was that?!?! Guts: Im just being honest kid Kirito: YOUR DEAD!!!! Kirito heals his right arm, takes out his Long Sword and spin-slashes at Guts. Guts blocks the slashes with ease. Guts then counter - slashes at Kirito. Sparks fly as Kirito blocks Dragonslayer. Kirito: (I can't block this sword. Its too much!) Guts takes out his repeater crossbow and fires bolts at Kirito. Kirito dodges them, but one bolt hits him in the leg, severely injuring him. Kirito throws his throwing picks at Guts; Guts smacks them to the side. Guts: Your gonna have to try harder than that! Kirito rips the bolt out of his leg and gets back up. Guts throws 3 knives at Kirito. Kirito effortlessly slices them in half. Kirito, with all of his strength, hits Gut's sword, making Guts stagger. Kirito begins to unleash a combo Kirito: You're nothing compared to me!!!! I am the Black Swordsman!!! Kirito keeps slashing at Gut's chest, arms, and legs. Kirito delivers a brutal kick to Gut's stomach, forcing Guts back Kirito: TAKE THIS!!!!! Kirito reels back and swings his swords with all of his strength. Kirito's attack is stopped by Gut's blade. Guts is bleeding heavily. He looks up, his eye is completely white. Guts: No your fucking not......... (*Cues: Berserk Golden Age Arc II OST - 10 My Brother 2) Guts heads butts Kirito and reels Dragonslayer back, ready to swing. Kirito, out of instinct, holds his swords together. Guts swings Dragonslayer, using pure momentum and strength. Guts: RAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! The second it connects with Elucidator and the Long Sword, they snap in half. Kiritos speed allows him to move back to save himself. But as he moves back, the tip of Gut's sword slices Kiritos chest. Kirito falls to the ground. Both swordsmen are tired and hurt. Kirito: It can't end like this..........I won't let it end like this........I won't lose! Smoke begins to rise up as Kirito slowly transforms. Guts watches from afar, shocked at what sees. Kirito roars as he transforms into a beast. Guts: Zodd?! Why the hell is he here?! Kirito begins to charge at Guts in rage. Guts sprints towards the monster screaming. Guts: MOOOOOOOVEEE!!!!!!!! Guts dodges Kiritos punch and slices his leg, blood sprays from the leg like a fountain. Guts rolls to the side and fires 6 bolts at the beast with the repeater crossbow, hitting it in the chest. The beast rips the bolts out and charges towards Guts. Kirito delivers a backhand swipe, launching Guts into a couple pillars. They break upon impact. Guts: Fuck! He's strong! The beast grabs Guts and throws him into the ground. The beast roars and swings his fist down at Guts. Guts blocks it with Dragonslayer. Guts coughs blood as fists keep coming down onto him. The beast stops, he realizes its over as Gut's motionless body lays there. The beast reels its fist back to deliver one final punch. As its comes down, Guts throws a mini bomb at the Beasts face, Blowing up on impact. The beast grabs its face as it screams in pain. Guts: How does that fucking feel! Gut's sentence is cut short as he sees Kirito rise up from the smoke. Half of Kiritos face is blown off. The two swordsmen stand and watch each other, although Guts watches in horror Guts: Impossible......... Kirito: You leave me no choice (Sword Art Online OST - 01 Swordland) Kirito unsheathes the Holy Sword Excalibur and lunges at Guts. Kirito: HYAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! Kirito swings the blade into Gut's, sending Guts flying across the area. Guts gets back up, severely hurt. Guts: Thats no ordinary blade....... Kirito unsheathes the Blue Long Sword and mutters two words....... Kirito: Starburst........ Guts: Oh shit...... Kirito: STREAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!! (*Cues Two Steps From Hell - Black Blade) Kirito sprints towards Guts, rage radiating from his body. Guts brings Dragonslayer up to block the attack. Kirito knocks away Dragonslayer and begins to unleash the deadly combo. Guts manages to block most of the attacks but gets slashed and stabbed while doing so. Guts then begins to notice his worst fear.........Dragonslayer was beginning to crack. Guts: (Shit! I can't feel my arms anymore!) Kirito: THIS!!!!!!!IS!!!!!!OVER!!!!!!!!!! Kirito reels back Holy Blade Excalibur in a stabbing position, ready to finish the combo. Guts then has an idea. A really risky idea. Kirito thrusts Holy Blade Excalibur, aiming it at Gut's heart. Guts punches his metal arm towards to blade. Guts and Kirito: HYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The two weapons are about to connect. But right before they do, Guts bites down and brings his head back............The metal arm opens up to reveal a hole. Guts: DIE! The arm cannon fires at the tip of the sword. The area between them blows up in a fiery explosion, causing the Black Swordsmen to fly in opposite directions. Guts flies into a pillar, breaking his back upon impact. Kirito lands on the wall and slowly slides down. Kirito coughs blood and notices that his right hand has been burned to a crisp. Kirito looks up and smiles, totally spent. Kirito: Heh heh......Its over....... Kirito gets up and slowly walks away with only his Blue Long Sword. Guts: Where do you think your going?! Kirito turns around to see Guts still alive, reloading his arm cannon. Kirito freezes in fear. Guts: It aint over till I say its over, fucker....... Kirito: No.....No way..... Guts slowly cracks a small demonic smile. His armor begins to morph Guts: What was your name again? Kirito: K-Kirito...... Guts: Tell me Kirito, have you ever been to hell? I have some friends there waiting for you...... Gut's armor begins to morph as it covers Gut's entire body. Kirito can only stand in fear watching the human turn to a demon. The helmet transforms into that of a dog. Guts has donned to Berserker Armor. Guts: RAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (*Cues Berserk - FORCES) Guts: DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Guts spins slashes towards Kirito. Kirito tries to to block the blade but his sword is shatters upon impact. Guts takes the blade and swings towards Kiritos left arm, slicing it off. Kirito grabs it in pain while screaming. Guts follows up with a devastating kick to the stomach, crushing most of Kiritos internal organs. Kirito vomits. Guts then delivers a 16 hit slash combo. Blood is spewing everywhere. Guts: YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THE HELL I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Guts slices of Kiritos right arm, then his left leg, and finally, his right leg. Guts thrusts Dragonslayer into Kiritos limbless body, pinning him against a pillar. Guts lets go of Dragonslayer and watches Kirito slowly die. Kirito: You bastard how could yo- Guts grabs Kiritos mouth with his cannon arm Guts: Shut the fuck up. You aint going to heaven, your going straight to hell. Gut's arm opens up to reveal the cannon. The cannon fires, obliterating Kiritos head and the pillar in a fiery, gory explosion. Kirito is dead. Guts picks up Dragonslayer, throws the rest of Kirito to the side, and walks off without saying another word. KO! Results (*Cues Berserk 2016 - Sign 3 ) Boomstick: Holy Fucking Shit! Wiz: Kirito may of had the speed advantage, but Guts trumped him in......pretty much everything else Boomstick: Gut's arsenal was more than enough for Kirito, especially considering how unpredictable it is. Kirito would have never seen his arm cannon coming until it was too late. Wiz: Kirito may be powerful and aggressive but he's no where near Gut's experience and aggressiveness Boomstick: Why do you think its called "Berserk"? Wiz: Guts fights GODS and DEMONS every single DAY. Kirito was no more than just another enemy Boomstick: Remember when Guts was in hell and he fought and killed multiple apostles using only a broken dagger, an apostle horn, and pure rage? How long do you think Kirito would last? Wiz: Kiritos swords were impressive but they are nothing compared to the god wounding Dragonslayer. Boomstick: But what about Kiritos OP Healing capabilities? Wiz: Well, Kiritos Health regen hardly matters due to the fact that bosses who are stronger can break past the healing factor. Not to mention Gut's insane strength, speed, skill, and reflexes. Boomstick: Even if GUTS wasn't stronger than Kirito, then Dragonslayer would take the cake. Dragonslayer has bathed in so much demonic blood that it is capable of harming any supernatural being. Even a mother fucking god. (Cough) Slan (Cough). In the end, Kiritos chance for victory, was ''cut ''short. Wiz: The winner is The Black Swordsman, Guts Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:CodeBrode Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Beserk vs Sword Art Online Themed Death Battles